


[Podfic] Something to Squeal About

by sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gags, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Amanuensis's story read aloud: "Luna enjoys a little...after-dinner whine."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something to Squeal About](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/268256) by Amanuensis. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/HarryPotter/Something%20to%20Squeal%20About.mp3) | **Size:** 6.8 MB | **Duration:** 15 minutes

  
---


End file.
